User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Save Me The Last Dance Chapter 10
All the gossip and tea with Petunia that day turned out to be a double edged sword when I came to my secret. It made me feel guilty for keeping the secret from her but it also reminded me of how much I can't afford to lose her by sharing the secret. It wasn't long before the tea was all gone and Petunia headed in to make a fresh pot, leaving me alone it her backyard to mull over those thoughts. I almost considered telling the truth but thought better. This was held for too many years for it to be that simple. "Oh why did I do this to myself," I whispered, just before Petunia came out with a newly filled pot. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Petunia asked, setting the pot down. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself," I tried to think of a topic to give her instead. "I was thinking about if Lammy did take over, and if it would be any better." "Well, I'm not sure it would be possible to be any better, just different. If the labor is cut down, we'd have to give up a lot of luxuries, like this tea even." Petunia reminded, pouring herself a cup and on for me, I get to shaky trying to pour my cup around her. "You have to remember we're forced to be entirely self-sustaining." "I never really thought about that." I admitted honestly. "Well, it's true. As far as the rest of the world knows, everyone in this town is dead, permanently, that means no exports and also no limit to Lumpy's control." "Well, yeah, I knew that. I just never put two and two together." I admitted thinking it over. "I guess no matter who's in charge, life in this town is bound to be terrible for more reasons than all the death and injuries." "And imagine if the candy shop has to shut down, you've seen how even crazier Nutty gets when he goes into withdrawal." I nodded thinking back to the last time I saw him in that state. Anyone who says candy isn't a real addiction clearly has never met Nutty. "Yeah… I supposed it is best that Lumpy stays in control." I sighed, hating to admit it. "I still don't see the point of hospitals though." I stared up at the tree that was currently shading us. "All we can ever do is do is delay the inevitable." Petunia nodded and I remembered that she had worked as a nurse there a few times, just not as often a me. "Yeah, I don't understand that either. You're lucky you weren't working there the first day of the curse." "Wait, you were?" I asked, having never been told this information, I couldn't even imagine what that must have been like. "Sorry, I thought I told you but yes, I just really don't like to think about that. There was nothing crazier then there that day." "I can't imagine. I died very early in the day, mauled to death by Mittens. I thought it was a dream, I wanted so badly for it to be a dream. Mittens was such a good cat and now she is again." "Almost all of us did, Giggles. Including myself." Before I could even give any kind of response, we both heard the heard the phone rang. "Sorry, Giggles, I better go answer that, it might be Lumpy." She said before heading inside. Being alone again, I just sipped my tea and tried to focus on the flavor and nothing else, not Disco Bear, not Cuddles, not Petunia but that was hard to do no matter how much I wanted to. I never got the chance to hear about who was on the phone as one of the branches fell from the tree, it didn't hit me though, no, apparently that would be too quick of a death for today, instead, the branch knocked out the legs of the table out sending not only my cup of tea but the whole pot into my face and shattered on impact the burning bot tea seeming in through the cuts the porcelain left. ---- As you have already figured out, I woke up alone in Petunia's backyard, I almost went to sleep as per the norm but remembered that Disco Bear promised to come see me first thing this morning and this was certainly not a good place for that to happen. So, instead, I stood up and started my walk home. Luck finally being on our side, I actually came across his car on the way there and waved him down. He stopped just next to me and I could hear the door unlock, the message was clear that I could come in and you know what, I did. "It's so great to see you Disco Bear," I said, pulling him into a tight hug. Being with him was worth the lack of sleep. "It's great to see you, too. So, to my place then? Just where we were planning on going before you got arrested?" "Yes." As he drove off, I muddled over some of the things that Petunia and I talking about over our tea party. "Is something wrong, Baby?" Disco Bear suddenly asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about some of the things Petunia and I talked about yesterday. Nothing about you though…" As I said it, what Petunia said when she visited me in jail and I really hated to say it. "There is something important that I have to talk to you about though…" I saw Disco Bear raise an eyebrow as we drove off, "Really? And what's that?" I tried to think of a way to not make this awkward but realized that the situation was going to make it awkward no matter how I put it. "Well, I'm glad that you've been faithful and all but, Petunia's already starting to get suspicious that you haven't been flirting with her." "Wait, let me get this straight. You're asking me to cheat on you?" "Well… it wouldn't really be cheating since there's no way she'd respond positively to your marks." He was silent for the next few moments and I knew that it was obviously the bad kind of silence. It wasn't until he pulled in front of his house that he finally, though clearly reluctant, agreed, "Fine, I'll still flirt with Petunia if that's really what you want." "I'm sorry but it really is the only way." I sighed, not really all too thrilled about the idea either as I got out of the car, followed by Disco Bear. "I'm sorry for making things so complicated for us. I figuratively kick myself every day since we met for lying about it." "I get that. I wish it wasn't the case but I get that." He sighed as we made the way up the stairs and at the top, we were both huffing and puffing. "Sorry, I'm not very fit." He apologized as if he didn't notice I was huffing and puffing as well… which, he probably didn't, I suppose. Once we both caught our breath, I couldn't help but ask, "Why do you have your house all the way up here anyways." "Turn around and you'll see why." I turned around and saw the whole town, at this time free of disasters, it was… beautiful, to say the least. "As hard as the stairs are, that view makes it worth it." "I see your point; this really is spectacular." "That and dancing of course are really the only kind of exercise you'll ever catch me doing… except that one day of course." I knew what day he was talking about, it was one of those days that Petunia decided to drag me into the gym and we caught him on the treadmills. Until his treadmill started malfunctioning and rode off causing a lot of disaster according to the rumor mill, though, it was pretty much common sense that it would do that kind of damage when it started rolling away. "You're pretty lucky it was just then. Petunia's always trying to drag me into the gym all the time and I hate the hell out of it." "Really? I always thought you went voluntarily." I shook my head. "No, never, I hate it every time she does." I hesitated before admitting. "I'm actually pretty out of shape myself." It was obvious that he didn't believe me as he led me into his house and it became obvious that the rumors of his frivolities were not exaggerated. There was predictably disco ball everywhere and the walls were lined with very bright orange wallpaper. I also realized that each of the tiles lights up when you step on them The whole set up could not be cheap. "So, welcome to my pad." Disco Bear greeted. I stood in stunned silenced for a few seconds before gushing, "It's amazing. Way beyond Happy Tree Rations. "Where did you get the money for all this stuff?" Category:Blog posts